


California Dreaming

by bobbles34



Series: Married!Life [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bi! Veronica, F/F, Future AU, I'm in love with these two, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Pan! Cheryl, and Jason's death, someone give Cheryl a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbles34/pseuds/bobbles34
Summary: She sees her in Myrtle Beach, sipping a martini in the shade of a Palm Tree and guesses they both have a lot to run from. Cheronica.





	

Little touches here and there for three years is what Veronica Lodge gets out of her friendship with Cheryl Blossom. Since the funeral, the two have been inseparable. Or they were, anyways, until graduation sent them all on their separate ways. Betty and Jughead head off to Berkeley. Archie heads off to UCLA, and Kevin and Veronica head off to New York. 

And Cheryl Blossom heads off to god knows where, taking a bit of Veronica's heart with her in the process. Veronica doesn't blame her for dropping off the face of the planet, though, and lays her head on Kevin's shoulder, ready for the plane to land. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Spring Break consists of drinks, beautiful ladies and gorgeous hunks. Veronica lets the sun hit her skin and hides her eyes behind her glasses as she checks out the hot girl in front of her. Although, purple did nothing for the girl's skin tone. Yikes.

Kevin hands her a drink, and Veronica takes a sip. Kevin rambles about the hot bartender and Veronica sinks in her beach chair. As she watches a beautiful red hair girl pass by, her mind slips to Cheryl Blossom and wonders where she could possibly be. She pulls out her phone, tapping Cheryl's number. 

_I miss you..._ Veronica shakes her head, erasing the message and typing, _Hope it's sunny and 85 wherever you are_ and hits send. 

She gets no response.

\----------------------------------------------------

She sees her in Myrtle Beach, sipping a martini in the shade of a Palm Tree and guesses they both have a lot to run from. Veronica's graduated with her BA in Business, with a minor in Fashion, and a man on her arms. Well, that last part was no longer the case. But Veronica's got her health and a vacation and a need to recover. And Cheryl's still got long red hair and a beautiful genuine smile, which was shinning up at her. Her body clad in a beautiful purple bikini. And purple really was her color. The color of royalty. 

"Guess it's sunny and 85." Veronica quips and Cheryl grins and beckons her forward.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Cheryl's kisses tell her she hasn't forgotten her, not in the slightest. No words are spoken, not a single one, and yet it told Veronica everything she needed to know. Cheryl tosses her bra aside and her kisses are more hesitant, and Veronica gets it. 

Cheryl isn't ready to stop running, yet. But Veronica's addicted, already, and she doesn't know if she can deal with Cheryl's loss just yet. 

In the morning, Cheryl's gone but a note with a new phone number lays on her side table and Veronica sighs, falling back asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
Veronica sees her again, this time in Florida in a blue sundress and her hair up in a bun. It's not been more than six months. No sonnet could compare, she decides. 

"I have a compromise." leaves Cheryl's mouth and Veronica blinks. With the occasional phone call, Cheryl had still been secretive about where she was and how she was feeling. 

Veronica raises her eyebrows and wonders if she could do designs on the road- since she was that valuable. 

Without a second thought, Veronica pulls Cheryl into a searing kiss, one Cheryl returns more than enthusiastically. She's done running, at least from her, Veronica thinks.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

It turns out that Cheryl is a freelance photographer, always on the road. She explains to Veronica that traveling helps her feel calm and at peace, but that she couldn't run forever. Veronica runs her fingers through Cheryl's beautiful hair, reveling in it's softness and the fact that she gets to do this all the time, now. 

So Veronica does designs from the road, air, etc... and has made quite the name for herself. And her heart floats because how could she think there'd be anybody else for her than Cheryl. 

And as Veronica leans down to kiss her, she mutters, "Marry me."  
\--------------------------------------------------------

They marry on a whim one day in California, Cheryl's light white dress flowing in the breeze and Veronica's in a cream color dress that almost looks like a slip. No one knows but them. They have matching wedding rings. 

Veronica tells her as they lay in bed, listening to the water crash on the shore, that they'll have to go back to Riverdale eventually. Cheryl sleepily tells her it's fine, as long as she has Veronica. Her fingers lace with Veronica's and they both fall sound asleep.


End file.
